


home

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [16]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Public Sex, Silence, very very very like extremely vague sub brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: roger takes brian out for a nice anniversary dinner and sucks his cock under the table.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends! today my prompts were "keep yourself alive" and "gags/silence" so this is what i came up with! there's only a vague lyric reference to KYA but like a fancy dinner yknow (shrug). i feel like i missed an opportunity to gag brian but there will be other times to gag him, i promise

brian looks around the elegant restaurant, eyeing the red velvet drapes framing the windows that look out to the city streets. it’s raining tonight, and the cars on the road make a broken glow through the raindrops that brian loves. everything is either red or white, and there’s a spectacular chandelier hanging from the ceiling. brian is impressed. it’s not too often that he and roger go somewhere this fancy, simply because they’ve both developed an affinity for dates getting street food and wandering around backstreets of cities when they tour. brian loves every second he spends with roger in the quiet of the night eating food he’s never even heard of in quiet alleyways and poorly-lit roads behind rows of skyscrapers, but tonight is special. it’s his and roger’s anniversary. they’ve been together for eleven years now, since the beginning of smile. last year they had gone away for two weeks, lounging around in the tropics and fucking at  _ least  _ once a day until london had called them home, but they have studio engagements this year, and they both figure that after ten years, unless it’s a big milestone, a nice dinner is enough, and so here they are.

roger is checking them in, telling the host the name for their reservation before strolling back over to where brian is standing. he looks very handsome tonight in his navy blue suit, his hair done up to look effortlessly messy in a way that only brian knows takes time. brian grins at him. 

“it’ll be five minutes,” roger relays to him, flashing him a charming smile. it makes brian want to reach for his hand and kiss him, but he knows he can’t. it breaks his heart a little, but he tries not to dwell on it. it’s such a lovely night, he’d be an idiot to let all the negativity bouncing around in his brain ruin it.

“good,” brian murmurs after a moment, realizing he probably paused for too long. “what do they have here, do you reckon?” 

“it’s fancy stuff,” roger replies, waving his hand. “but i made sure there’s lots of vegetarian. called ahead and everything.” he has a proud look on his face, and it makes brian beam.  _ roger is so pretty. _

“you did?” brian feels impossibly fond of roger in this moment, just like he does in practically every other moment, but somehow this one feels special.

“‘course i did,” he says, like it’s obvious, and brian supposes it is. there’s never a time that they go out formally that roger hasn’t called ahead to make sure there was something brian would be able to eat without feeling terrible about himself for days after. somehow, though, every time roger reminds him that he called ahead, it makes brian’s heart feel warm in his chest. “do you want me to get something without meat, too?”

“if you’re planning on kissing me tonight, then yeah,” brian teases. truthfully, nothing in the world could keep him from kissing roger tonight, probably. roger just flashes him the same charming grin as always, the tip of his tongue between his teeth. it’s the cutest goddamn thing brian thinks he’s ever seen in his life. 

before he has time to dwell on it more and stare dreamily at roger, the hostess calls out for ‘taylor-may, party of two’. they’re ushered to their table, one that’s against the wall right next to a window. it’s close to a corner, in a quiet area where very few people are seated. the closest other party is a couple three tables away who look thoroughly tuned out of their surroundings.

the host pulls out their chairs for them, hands them menus, and tells them that their waitress will be with them momentarily. brian scans his menu for the vegetarian options that roger had been excited about on his behalf, and sure enough, a fair bit of the menu is good for him. there’s a vegetarian lasagna with butternut squash that catches his attention. he looks up and catches roger’s eye, bringing a subconscious smile to his face. it’s practically impossible not to smile at roger every time he sees his face. 

“i decided what i’m gonna get,” he says.

“me too!” roger chirps. “perfect. when the waiter comes, could you tell them i’m gonna get the ravioli with vegetable sauce?”

“what? why? where are you going?” brian asks, trying not to panic at the prospect of roger leaving him alone in the restaurant he chose.

“relax,” roger assures him, flashing him an easy grin. then he looks around, wiggles his eyebrows, and ducks under the table.

“what are you doing?” brian hisses, loud enough that roger will hear him but not so loud that anyone else might. roger doesn’t say anything, just reaches out to rub brian’s thighs through his trousers. 

“is this okay?” roger murmurs, matching brian’s volume.

“what are you going to do?” brian asks, though he’s already made up his mind that the answer is a resounding  _ yes.  _

“was hoping to suck you off,” roger chuckles, his voice lower when he actually says it. brian can hardly hear him, and it takes him a moment to piece it together, but one he does, his breath catches in his throat. he nods before realizing roger won’t be able to see him doing so through the long white tablecloth that’s safely keeping roger from view of the restaurant. 

“yes please,” he says instead, feeling his breath already picking up.

he feels roger tap his right thigh once and his left thigh twice, a reminder of their safeword system when words themselves aren’t an option. one tap is for yes and two for no. brian hums in understanding, and then roger’s hands are on the button of his trousers, undoing it and pulling down the zipper. he pulls brian’s soft cock out from his boxers, stroking it a few times. brian feels himself twitch in his partner’s hand.

roger licks the head of brian’s cock tentatively, as though he’s testing the waters. brian tenses, feeling his cock throb. he has to remind himself not to gasp at the feeling of roger’s mouth. roger is good with his mouth, always has been, and usually brian is free to be as loud as he wants when roger lets him have it. but now, everything is risky, and it sends a thrilled tingle down brian’s spine. he feels himself getting harder in roger’s hand as the younger man takes the head of his cock into his mouth.

“christ,” brian mutters under his breath, eyeing their waitress walking over with two glasses and two large glass bottles of water on an extravagant silver tray. brian thinks it’s awfully fancy to carry just water, but the thought slips his mind as roger takes brian’s cock further into his mouth.

“here’s your water,” the waitress says with a polite smile as she sets the fancy glasses on the table. “would you like sparkling or still?”

brian feels his mind go blank as roger runs his tongue up the underside of his cock, now fully hard and throbbing in his partner’s mouth. “uh,” he pauses. “um, uh. sparkling?” he waits for roger to tap his thigh once or twice to let him know if his choice was right, but it never comes, so he clears his throat in an attempt to make his voice seem more steady before repeating, “yes. sparkling.”

the waitress gives him the same pleasant smile as she murmurs a  _ very well.  _ she cracks the seal on the bottle and fills the glasses.

“are you ready to order or do you need a moment?” she raises her eyebrows expectantly, just as roger successfully deepthroats brian’s cock. 

brian’s brain just about short circuits, and he has to grip the edges of his plush chair to keep it together. “um, ah, can we have a minute?” he manages through clenched teeth as roger swallows around his cock. she nods, gives him that pleasant smile, and turns away.

“fucking– mother of god, roger,” brian whispers sharply. he feels roger pull off, and brian almost whines, but then roger has his fist around brian’s spit-soaked cock, jerking him off quickly.

“do you want me to stop?” roger asks, his voice slightly rough from sucking brian off. there’s not even a hint of teasing in his voice, he’s just so  _ genuine _ , all he wants to do is check in, and it makes brian’s heart melt a little. 

“no,” he practically gasps. “don’t stop, please, rog.” he knows his voice is probably bordering on too loud, but he really can’t bring himself to care. 

just like that, roger’s mouth is back on his cock, taking him down to the root and swallowing around him. before he can stop it, a quiet moan falls from between brian’s lips. roger gives him a sharp slap to the thigh, muffled by the fabric of brian’s trousers. it’s a reminder, a warning to keep quiet, and brian has to bite his lip to muffle another moan.

it feels like not enough time has passed when their waitress returns to take their orders. he sighs in an attempt to clear his mind enough to coherently relay the orders to her, but it does little to help with roger practically choking on his cock.

“have you decided what you’d like?” she asks, pulling her notepad from the apron around her waist.

“um, yes,” brian says, clearing his throat. “i’d like,” he lets out a shaky breath as roger bobs his head. “the, uh, vegetarian lasagna.” he pauses, trying to remember what on earth roger wanted. thankfully, blessedly, roger gives him a break, just holding brian in his mouth. “oh, ah, and for my friend, the ravioli with the vegetable sauce, not the meat one.”

“and to drink?” she asks, tapping her pen against the notepad. brian almost panics.  _ roger hadn’t told him what to order for drinks! _

“ah, i suppose… a white?” he manages. “um. surprise us. we, ah, we aren’t picky.”

he feels a little burst of pride in his chest at getting through the order successfully, but then roger is bobbing his head and swallowing around him again. brian blows out a breath, trying to pay attention as she tells him their wine and food will be out soon. brian thanks her, counting his blessings when she turns and walks away.

all too soon, brian feels heat building inside him, and his fingers and toes begin to tingle. he bucks his hips a little, partially because he can’t control it and partially as a warning to his partner, before coming in roger’s mouth. he comes so hard he shakes, pressing his lips together in a vain attempt to keep from making any noise. he can hear the little whimpers that he knows he’s making, but again he can’t bring himself to care.

roger swallows one last time around brian before pulling off his cock and tucking him back into his trousers.

“is the coast clear?” roger asks from under the table. brian does a quick scan of the restaurant before approving that no one is coming. roger clumsily crawls up from under the table, retaking his seat while doing his best to look casual. brian chuckles. for all his wonderful qualities, roger is not exactly graceful all the time.

“thanks, y’know, for that,” brian chuckles breathlessly.

roger gives him a cheeky grin. “anytime, just say the word.”

for the millionth time that night, brian feels completely, irreversibly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what u think if u want!! and come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) if you want! i'd love to have you and i take blurb requests there!


End file.
